A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
When the high-speed exhaust gas flow expands in the turbine section, turbine rotor blades rotate the spool and turn compressor blades attached to another end of the spool in the compressor section to compress the air entering the combustor section. In order to increase the efficiency of the compressor section and the turbine section, seals are utilized to retain the airflow in the core path to prevent losses in the compressor section and turbine section by restricting flow out of the core flow path.